Updating wireless remote devices by way of a wireless communications channel can be an expensive proposition. In one example, updates are “pushed” from a base station that services hundreds or even thousands of remote devices. Given that significant channel bandwidth may be required to perform these updates, and given the price that cellular users must pay in order to make use of this bandwidth, it is advantageous to reduce the bandwidth required to perform the updates.
In addition, the capacity of the server used by the cellular operator to deliver the update package must be scaled in proportion to the time required to perform the update. For example, in the event that the server is capable of delivering 100 simultaneous update streams, with one update stream for each wireless device, an update that requires 60 seconds implies that the server must operate at capacity for 60 seconds in order to deliver the update. An update that requires twice this amount of time implies that delivering the 100 simultaneous update streams requires the server to operate at capacity for a full 120 seconds. Thus, in addition to benefiting individual cellular users, reducing the size of an update benefits cellular operators as well.